


种豆得豆

by xiaoxiaoxiao129



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaoxiao129/pseuds/xiaoxiaoxiao129
Summary: 我的基友说，想看孟哥调戏不成反被压，赔了夫人又折兵的故事_(:3」∠❀)_梗是她的，要求也是她提出来的，我只是一个卑微的乙方@i兔兔
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	种豆得豆

周九良低下头，想去看孟鹤堂的表情，但是孟鹤堂的脸全埋进了袖子里。节目组给他准备的白色袍子已经被他的汗浸透了，周九良按住他的胳膊，只觉得自己的掌心也被孟鹤堂的汗泡得黏黏糊糊。

  
“孟哥。”他贴近孟鹤堂的耳朵轻声叫他。

  
孟鹤堂颤了颤，把他绞得更紧，却不回他的话。

  
“孟哥。”他又凑近了些，孟鹤堂的耳朵透着沾染了情欲的红，连带着脖子也红了一片，熟透了的耳垂散发着诱人的热度，耳洞不如前两年明显，但也在耳垂上留下一个小小的窝。周九良往前凑，把脸贴上孟鹤堂的脖子，他依恋地拱着，头发蹭着孟鹤堂的耳背。“孟哥你让我看一眼。”

  
孟鹤堂躲了躲，从袖子和手臂中间含含糊糊地挤出来一声：“热。”

  
是热，天气太热了，小房子又关紧了门窗，一丝风也透不进来，也把这一屋子的春光遮了个严严实实。

  
周九良不是很关心节目组是怎么选定了这个地方拍摄节目，头一天晚上在旅游大巴上摇摇晃晃地过了一个夜晚，疲惫被高温和厚重的服装烧得滚烫，贴着他的太阳穴朝里猛压。他坐在考官的房间里发呆，太阳被门遮去了大半，却让射进来的阳光显得特别刺眼。

  
孟鹤堂就是在这个时候溜进来的，他不知道怎么甩掉了自己的跟拍摄像，周九良这才发现自己的跟拍摄像也不见了，他进来后顺手就把门关上了，房间里暗了下来。

  
“我瞅见你下边的价位牌了，”孟鹤堂的声音里带着几分得意，“七个豆，真敢要啊，九良。这么几个师兄弟就数你最贵，能耐啊。”

  
孟鹤堂朝他走近，从腰带上系着的钱串子上解下来七个欢乐豆，拍在周九良手边：“给，七个豆，是不是能让哥哥玩一回了？”

  
然后就成了现在这个样子，孟鹤堂半个身子都被周九良按在桌子上，领口扯开了，闷得发汗的皮肉压在了透着点凉意的木桌子上，孟鹤堂想叫，却又想起身上的麦克风还在收音，惊呼声到了嘴边又被他吞了回去，模糊成了一声哼叫。

  
“孟哥，你这个怎么解开？”周九良的手指摸上了他的腰带，偏偏声音听上去还正经得很，“你这几个豆能都给我吗？我包你一次就过怎么样。”

  
“你就，就往下扯，就开了。”孟鹤堂把头埋进胳膊里，周九良的手指顺着他的裤腰往里探，被蹭过的皮肤开始发烫，直到暴露在空气中才战栗着开始呼吸。

  
孟鹤堂紧绷着的身子一直到周九良按上他的入口时才开始软化，他扭动着腰往前躲，却被捞了回去。

  
“孟哥，你还没说你要考什么呢。”周九良善意的提醒着，孟鹤堂的入口干涩又紧致，他揉搓着那一小块地方，一直到它开始软化才尝试着探入。

  
惯于被进入的后穴热情地缠上了周九良的手指，引着他进得更深：“孟哥，东西呢？”

  
孟鹤堂嗫嚅着：“在，在兜里。”

  
周九良摸索着去掏，不大的暗袋被节目组发的老年机和一个瓶子塞得严丝合缝，抽出来的时候很是费了点力气。

  
周九良把瓶子举到面前眯着眼瞧，是他们常用的润滑剂。

  
孟鹤堂真是有备而来。

  
而这些准备一点也没浪费。

  
周九良顶上入口，缓慢又不容拒绝地推了进去，孟鹤堂咬住袖子，沉默地吞入了他。

  
“孟哥，孟哥。”周九良在身后叫他，甚至贴近了他，头发蹭着他的耳背，唇齿磨着他的肩膀，孟鹤堂只把头埋得更低。周九良的头发蹭得他耳根发紧头皮发麻，他的腿轻轻打着抖，身后随着周九良的抽插咬紧又放松。

  
周九良的手突兀地插了进来，他托住孟鹤堂的下巴，把他从那自欺欺人的掩体里挖了出来。他的手掌蹭过孟鹤堂的脸，把他的汗水和眼泪揉成一团。

  
“孟哥，干爹在隔壁呢。”周九良握住了孟鹤堂烧得滚烫的欲望，在孟鹤堂无声的惊叹中收紧又放开，指尖沾着黏滑的液体在昂扬的头部打着圈。“要么你就都给我，要么你就去找干爹，让他考考你。”

  
“都给你……”孟鹤堂的嗓子干得发不出声，“都给你，都给你……你让我过了吧。”

  
周九良加快了速度，发了狠地朝前顶，桌子蹭过地面发出的吱呀声和孟鹤堂的惊叫混成一团，他颤抖着把自己全交在了周九良的掌心里，然后喘息着接受了周九良的回馈。

孟鹤堂挂在椅子上，坐不住似的往下出溜，他看着周九良擦干净沾在手上的液体，像是觉得可惜一般装模作样地叹气。

  
周九良瞥他一眼，他的下巴上还挂着没干透的水迹，却还是挤眉弄眼地朝周九良露出一个暧昧的笑：“九良，咱都是自己人了，打个商量，给哥哥我留几个豆呗？”

  
周九良也笑了，他学着孟鹤堂的样子使眼色，看上去却像是一个威胁：“孟哥，咱都是自己人了，打个商量，您再考一次呗？”


End file.
